


Harry Potter-The Adult Years

by 123z



Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Hermione gives in to her sexual urges. Again!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597987
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

August, 2001.

"Trollop!" Said the Fat Lady with a sneer.

"Whore!" Snapped Sir Cadogan.

"Way to go, my dear." Urged Brian Gagwilde III.

"She's had more pricks than a pincushion!" Continued the Fat Lady.

"They will have to bury her in a Y shaped coffin, you know." Agreed the deceased Knight of the Round Table.

"Give it some, girl!" Yelled Brian.

"Oh, shut up all of you!" 

Hermione Granger had taken a lot of criticism lately about her healthy sex drive.

When she wasn't hard at work she was the first one to admit that her thoughts were mostly about sex.  
If she wasn't making love she would probably be masturbating and dreaming of making love.  
If she wasn't masturbating she would have her head in a book called 'Advanced Sexual Positions.'

The remarks from the moving pictures that adorned the walls of Hogwarts  
were more than exaggerated, but nonetheless Hermione Granger had unleashed a hidden sexual obsession that she had embraced the first time she had slept with Ron Weasley.

Overnight she had taken a journey from a shy, virginal teen into a sex obsessed twenty something.

Since then she had certainly slept with others, male and female, and had blossomed into an experienced lover. 

It was a complete accident that she stumbled in on Neville Longbottom as he was changing clothes.  
The old Gryffindor member and staunch follower of Harry Potter during the Second Wizarding War had returned at the age of twenty two to become a teacher in the Herbology Department.

Hermione was happy to see him again and went along on his first day in class to wish him luck.  
Unbeknownst to her the twenty one year old was still waiting for vacant rooms in the teachers quarters.

Until then he was using the Herbology classroom to bed down.  
When Hermione stepped into the room Neville emerged from the small bathroom, stark bollock naked and drying his hair with a towel.

They stared at each other in silence for a good minute, during which the slim brunette could not fail to notice Neville's sizeable appendage.  
Even in it's flaccid state the said organ looked to be at least eight inches long, and heaven only knew how big it grew when angry.

"Neville. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. That you were rooming here that is, not, you know."

She waved her right hand and then put it over her forehead.

"Although I certainly did not know about, about. Anyway! How are you? Settling in?"

Neville quickly retreated to the bathroom and Hermione cursed herself for being an idiot. 

Exactly four days later Hermione was relaxing in her rooms, which were the refurbished office of the now defunct 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' class.

She had chosen the empty office and had changed it into a very comfortable personal abode. 

The hour was ten and Hogwarts very own sex kitten had just enjoyed a luxuriant bubble bath.  
She padded naked into the main room and sat beside the warming fire and opened her current favourite book to the 'standing missionary' position. 

"Now that looks interesting."

As a warm glow came over her and her left hand found its way between her legs.  
Lost in the moment she strummed her clit as she studied the vivid illustrations in the revealing book.

At that precise moment Neville Longbottom burst in unannounced, waving a thick and dusty tome in the air.

"Hermione! Hermione! You'll never guess what I found in the library. Oh!"

The tall and lanky wizard froze as he saw the steaming hot sight of the brunette frigging herself with her left leg flung up over the arm of her plush chair.  
He had a perfect view of her recently shaven quim which glistened in the warm glow of the fire.

"I'm so sorry. I should have knocked."

"It's quite alright, Neville. Come on in."

She closed her legs and her medium sized breasts jiggled lightly on her chest as she sat upright.

"I...I just remembered a thing. See you."

Neville left just as quickly as he had arrived and Hermione chuckled at the absurdity of it all. 

x

"So, is he really hung like a horse?"

Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley leaned in with lecherous grins.

"Who?"

"Why, Neville Longbottom of course." Announced Ginny, her bright brown eyes twinkling in the light of the pub.

The three old friends were enjoying a girls night out in the popular Three Broomsticks pub in Hogsmeade.  
Luna and Ginny had made the rare journey north for the first time since they had graduated from Hogwarts and had sought out Hermione to hear all the latest gossip. 

"What makes you think I know?" Said an innocent looking Hermione Granger.

"Oh, please. We all know you, Hermione," said Luna as she raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Who haven't you had?"

"Ron, of course. Harry, Draco Malfoy..."

"What? How did you know about Draco and me?" Cried the dismayed brunette. 

"HAH! So, it IS true! We were just bluffing. You must tell all, spare no details." 

"You two. Words fail me."

Hermione leaned back and took a healthy slug of her redcurrant rum.  
The room was busy, veritibly overcrowded in fact, as the not so innocent brunette gathered her thoughts. 

"Alright, it's true. Draco and I did do the dirty deed, but it isn't what you think. I still abhor him AND his horrid family."

"Who doesn't? Ghastly git!" 

Ginny slammed her glass of gillywater on the table in an obvious statement of assent. 

"It was nearly a year ago," continued Hermione. "Just after Harry came out to Hogwarts to deliver a lecture to the students.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall received a letter from Draco who wanted to organise a visit to our library in order to search for a rare book on alchemy.  
He doesn't need money, he's so filthy rich, and collects and studies old manuscripts and artefacts as a hobby." 

Hermione looked into space as she recalled that fateful day she and the silver haired Malfoy had sex.

Her rapt audience waited to hear more with bated breath.

"Get another round of drinks Ginny and I'll tell you everything."


	2. Chapter 2

November, 2000.

I was aware of Draco's imminent arrival and had done my level best to stay out of the way.  
But I hadn't banked on the Headmistress asking for my help in finding the tome that he was interested in obtaining.

She knew that the library was like my second home and that I would be the best one in locating the book. 

I was horrified in having to meet this man again but I steeled myself and told myself to remain aloof and calm. 

Imagine my horror when Minerva suggested he room with me as there were no other immediate spaces for guests.

It had been late afternoon when I approached the Head's office.  
I knocked and entered as per usual and noted the familiar portraits of previous headmaster's, the pride of which was Dumbledore naturally. 

The room had been renovated since the war but not much had changed.  
A tabby cat brushed against my leg and then Minerva suddenly appeared in it's place.  
She drew her black robe about her skinny shoulders and looked as expressionless as ever.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Still with us, I see." Her voice sounded stern and abrupt. No change there. 

The Animagus, a wizard than could transform themselves into an animal and back at will, sat at the large desk and turned up the light on the lamp.  
In the corner the phoenix looked up and then away as if uninterested in the pair of us.

"Just because you prefer to remain and work at Hogwarts does not give you the right to determine who and who may not visit the school."

I fidgeted on my chair and ate humble pie. She had a knack of making one feel like a thirteen year old again.

"No, headmistress."

"If I were to invite Dolores Umbridge herself I would not wish to hear a peep out of you to the contrary. Am I right?"

Her spectacles seemed to defy gravity as they perched on the end of her nose as she stared at me with watery eyes. 

"Yes, headmistress."

"Yes, indeed. You may very well be twenty one but here at the school you answer to me. We shall give Draco Malfoy a warm welcome and you SHALL make room for him in your quarters. The old Defence Against Dark Arts office is large enough to accommodate the pair of you."

I protested furiously but to no avail.  
I left her office with my tail between my legs and brooded the rest of the day.

x 

"Are you staring at my bosom, Draco?" I asked him disgustedly. 

"Not really, Granger. They're not much to write home about are they? I mean, don't flatter yourself, I've seen bigger tits on a pixie."

PIG! I thought.

The ex Slytherin house member had arrived three days after my meet with Minerva and I had reluctantly agreed to meet him to convey him to my rooms.

"Granger." He said as if chewing on a brick. 

"Malfoy. Welcome back to Hogwarts." I retorted with a hint of bile in my throat. 

The pure blood wizard was the only son of Lucius Malfoy, an aristocratic wizard and one of Lord Voldemort's notorious Death Eaters.  
A particularly prejudiced and nasty type, the family had defected from the side of the Dark Lord at the last possible minute at the end of the Second Wizarding War.  
The weasels had managed to avoid prison, much to every bodies dismay. 

"SO nice to meet you again. It's been a while." He said with a sneer.

Not nearly long enough, I thought as we both glared and seethed at each other. 

Strongly resembling his father, Draco had grown to be a tall and slender adult with the same cold grey eyes.  
His sleek white-blonde hair was now back in a straight ponytail and he wore a clean cut short beard on his pointed chin.   
In a certain light he looked almost handsome.

"Get a grip, girl." I told myself as I broke from my reverie. "I do not fancy Draco Malfoy," I scolded myself. "Repeat after me, I do not fancy him, I do not fancy him, I do not fancy him."

"Are you alright, Granger? You're blushing like a beetroot." 

"Yes. Quite alright, thank you so much. Follow me."

We climbed the staircase to the second level and I showed him my quarters.

I had moved into the now defunct office and had settled in very nicely.  
The main room was dominated by the grand fireplace and I had surrounded myself with books and other papers of interest.   
After I had passed my N.E.W.T.S. I had decided to remain at Hogwarts in order to study and fulfil my dream of promoting the plight of house elves.

As I baulked at the mere mention of rooming with Malfoy I had the notion to conjure up a door and thin wall to divide the main room into two.  
He would bed down on one side and myself on the other, sharing the one bathroom and shower. 

I had on a pretty mini dress but had forgotten that it had an alluring and plunging neckline.  
As Malfoy and I pottered around in the room I was acutely aware of his furtive staring and leering at my matured figure. 

At the back of my mind I was actually flattered that he found me attractive enough to ogle, even if he was a long time rival of mine and Harry Potter.

But as I helped him settle I found that I kept making sideways glances at him.  
He, in turn looked up at me with his eyelids half lowered and lips parted.

"Nice ass, Granger. For a Mudblood, that is."

"Hey! No more sardonic comments or I'll have you escorted from the premises." 

"Hmph!"

He grunted and I told him that he was not to enter my half of the quarters and that we would have only the bathroom to share. 

"Very well, until tomorrow then."

Our eyes met and we did not look away for what seemed like forever.  
I even wondered if he was trying to mesmerise me with those beguiling grey eyes.

Damn him!

x

Early the next morning I accompanied him to the library, my favourite place in the whole of Hogwarts.  
It was huge and the thousands of shelves buckled under the weight of tens of thousands of books.

I showed him the particular section where he might find what he was looking for and then I stayed close by to keep an eye on him.  
I was under instructions from the head to make sure he did not wander into the Restricted Section for obvious reasons.

As he retrieved several books he took a seat opposite me where, without my knowledge he had a perfect view up my mini dress.  
When I looked up from my book I saw him giving me the glad eye and I crossed my legs firmly shut.

One time the lecherous pervert came up behind me and openly gawked at my cleavage down the front of my dress.

"Are you looking at my bosom, Draco?" I asked him disgustedly.

"Not really, Granger. They're not much to write home about, are they? I mean, I've seen bigger tits on a pixie!"

That was IT!  
I slammed my book shut and disowned the depraved git and stormed off in disgust.

I made sure that I kept busy and managed to stay out of Draco's way the entire day.   
I ate a light supper of a dish of bouillabaisse and decided to go to bed early.  
I slipped into my blue striped pajama set and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

A short while later I half opened my eyes thinking I had heard the door open, but it was the one next door.  
There was a muted rustle of feet and definite giggling.

Draco.

I turned over and attempted to drop off but after mere minutes I was rudely awakened by muffled sounds from the adjoining room.   
I put my pillow over my head to shut out the rude sound of moaning but to no avail.

Fuming I laid there as my ears pricked up at the sound of moaning and sexy pillow talk.  
A female voice cried out over and over "fuck me, Draco. Fuck me with that big cock!" 

Bastard! I thought. He's brought a girl back to his room and was in the act of fucking her brains out!   
And not only that but merely five feet away from where I slept! 

Intrigued I got up, not bothering with the light as it was a moonlit night padded bare foot over to the adjoining wall for a better listen. 

Whoever it was clearly loved the attention she was receiving and the moaning quickly turned to high pitched squealing.

She began to beg, beg for his big organ desperately and I admit that I found myself straining my ears to hear more. 

"How do you do that, Draco?" Asked the unknown female.

"Magic, my dear. Just magic."

"What about her?"

"Fuck her, the filthy Mudblood."

"Git," I thought as I bit my lip in order not to react.

"Oh, yes! Do it like that! I love it! Fuck me with that big cock, you devil!"

As I listened intently her cries of passion and excessive moaning had an extraordinary effect on me.  
I was starting to get turned on!  
As they continued to fuck each other I wiggled my bum and dropped my pajama bottoms to my feet.

I glanced at the antique carriage clock that Harry had bought me for my twentieth birthday and saw that it was midnight. 

My ear was right up against the door as the girl demanded that she be taken doggy style.  
My hand found itself between my parted legs and I felt the sexual heat from my aroused pussy.

As I imagined Draco thrusting in and out of the girl who was on all fours I slipped my middle finger inside my already moist muff.  
The creaking of the bed only heightened my arousal and in my minds eye I could see the girl's tits bouncing wildly as she was ravished by the Slytherin git.

My pussy was really slick as I frigged myself rapidly, and I had to lean in the door to support myself as I went up on tiptoe.

They were really going at it and their attempts to stay discreet were all but lost as they gasped and sobbed in their passionate rut.

"I'm going to cum. Where do you want it?"

"On my ass, big boy."

Big boy indeed!

My hand was a blur as I strummed my clit and I could feel my orgasm rise to the surface.  
The rampant couple came to a shuddering climax next door and as they groaned in satisfaction I came at the same moment and I was overwhelmed by my clitoral orgasm. 

There were more rustling sounds and the girl presumably had dressed and left.

"Thanks, lover. That was the best." 

I heard the door close and I dropped onto my bed with my hand between my upper thighs and I was soon off again.

x

I got up the next morning in a state of confusion and bewilderment.  
Had I just got myself off listening to Draco Malfoy banging a girl?

I shook my head and told myself it was just an aberration and headed to my bathroom for my morning ablutions and shower.   
I stripped out of my pajamas and went to turn the handle of the door.   
As I paused with my hand in the air I heard the shower already on, and in a flash I realised that Malfoy had beaten me to the bath.

Curiosity got the better of me and with the running water masking my movements I entered the room in an imprudent action to catch a glimpse of the smug wizard.

I opened the door a crack and noted the steam had risen, but I still had a clear view of Draco all lathered up and humming to himself.  
He had his back to me as I huddled low in the doorway and his untied hair hung wet and matted to his back.  
I looked on somewhat surprised at his taut buns with the tiny indentations that dimpled each smooth cheek.

Then he spun around and as he began to rinse off the soap on his body I learnt that he had a hard and lean frame with no hair at all.  
He still had not noticed me and I had to cover my mouth as I gasped at the size of his package.

"Ohhhh!" I muttered into my palm as I became mesmerised by his amazing cock that he jerked and soaped up with his hand.

No, not amazing, read that as outstanding, as I ventured a guess that he was packing a superb eight inch plus appendage. 

As he took great pleasure in his own ministrations he tilted his head back and closed his eyes under the persistent hot stream of water.   
My big toe shot up and I sucked in my cheeks as I saw him stiffen in his fist and I had an uncontrollable urge to reach out and stroke it.

"Control yourself, I berated myself. It's Malfoy." 

As the water ran down his firm abs to his groin I felt my pussy tighten with an unexpected excitement and I cursed myself.  
I was flushed and hot and my nipples became very erect and sensitive.

For a nervous moment I feared that he had heard me as he snapped his eyes open and looked in my direction.  
I shrank back but still looked on with my heart hammering in my chest and drank in his sturdy legs and his now erect cock that jutted out majestically in my direction.   
His silvery white pubic hair that topped off his breathtaking boner I found mysteriously seductive.

I withdrew into my room and shut the door and locked it, utterly perplexed at my carnal impulses.

Draco?

Draco!

I rummaged in my bedside drawer for my vibrator and flopped onto my back on the bed, totally aroused.  
I stretched out my legs as I switched it on and thrust it up inside my dripping cunt and then grabbed my wand. 

"LOCOMOTOR!" I yelled and welcomed the enchanted sex toy slide in and out of my hot honey pot.

I could not match the rate of strokes that I very much desired with my hand and gladly let magic do the rest.  
As the vibrator fucked me silly my thoughts were only of Draco and his magnificent nine inches of thick cock.

Wonderful sensations washed over me and my thighs quivered as the throbbing toy drove up inside me at a rate of knots.   
My desperate craving for an orgasm did not take long and as I came with a doleful sigh I squirted five inches onto the bed under my ass.

x 

I decided to take a late night shower that evening in order to avoid the morning's chain of events and I turned on the taps to let them warm up, somewhat free of tension.

I checked out my reflection in the full length mirror and was secretly proud.  
A slender build with a trim waist and firm, pliant breasts had been a pleasant surprise as I hit adulthood.

My abs weren't as defined as I would have liked, but my bottom was relatively tight and nicely shaped.  
I had kept my Mons neatly shaved with just a small strip of pubic hair at the top.

I really need to get laid, I thought as I stepped into the stall.

I rubbed my body with both hands and felt instantly relieved.  
The hot water hit my tits and ran down my stomach and between my legs.  
I reached for the coconut and musk scented soap and lathered it up in my hands.

I washed my body all over as the thin needles of water bounced off of me.  
With my eyes closed I paid attention to my ass and sex and coated my loins with the heavenly fragrance.

The lather dripped down my thighs like a foam waterfall and I moved my hand to my covered labia and found my slit.  
I positioned myself in such a way that the shower stream hit my pussy head on and the soap poured down to expose my obscured quim.

I worked myself up into a state of erotic excitement and I energetically rubbed my soft outer lips  
And despite the steam that engulfed me I shivered as I probed my inner folds.  
The relentless pounding water filled my ears and I did not hear Malfoy step into the stall behind me.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I cried as I buried a finger up inside my cunt.

"Yes, would you please pass the soap?"

"Draco! What the devil! How long have you been there?"

I tried to cover my loins and breasts but it was a pointless exercise and I recognised the fact that he and I were both naked and with only a margin of three inches between us.

"Oh, do get on, Granger. I need to clean up. I've had a long day in a dusty old library."

"I was here first, Malfoy. I suggest you wait your turn." 

This was simply ridiculous, I reasoned.  
I'm standing naked under a shower and conversing with an equally naked male!

"Get out this instant!" I yelled.

"Why don't you make me?"

We came nose to nose, breast to chest, and although our ears were filled with the noise of thundering water the small confines of the shower stall generated an acute sexual tension.

To break the suffocating tension I smacked him right across the right cheek!   
Imagine my utter shock and anger when he unexpectedly gave me a solid clout on my left cheek in return! 

"Bastard!" I huffed at him.

"Bitch!" He snorted back at me.

I tried my utmost to remain calm and my face was expressionless but my left thigh trembled all by itself.

That was when he spun me around to face the shower wall, bent me at the waist, and proceeded to spank my raised bottom with five, FIVE, hard smacks.  
The hot water streamed down on our bodies as he leaned over and spoke in my ear. 

"That will teach you to strike a full blood."

"Get your hands off me, you creep!" 

I heard the taps turned off and when I turned back to face Draco who astounded me by sporting a very stiff and lively twitching erection.

"And do not even THINK of doing anything with THAT!"

Even as I spoke my voice cracked as I stared at his upright flagpole.  
Why did he have to have such a mouth watering cock?

"Don't think too highly of yourself, muggle spawn. I wasn't aroused by you, oh no. I always get a boner in the shower."

"You disgust me, Malfoy. I can't wait for you to leave."

"You appear to be a little confused, Granger. Are you so sure you don't want a taste of pure blood dick?"

Draco stared at me with a pompous grin and I lifted my chin and proudly displayed my dripping, naked form.

"Enlighten me, dunderhead? What makes you think I would fancy you?"

"First, I'm packed like a Unicorn on heat. Secondly, I'm a perfect fuck machine and I would leave you sore for a week after. And thirdly, your cunt is dripping down your thighs. I can smell your lust for me so much it stinks!"

I was speechless at his observation. My pussy contracted and my cunt suddenly ached for physical contact.  
I fixated on his boner and my resolve began to melt away.

"I hate you!"

My heartbeat quickened as I thrust my hand between my parted legs in an attempt to stem the tide.  
Shit! I was rather wet down there.  
He continued to give me his contemptuous grin and I slapped his face again.

"You pompous witch! You may despise me but you desire me also. I can see that flame in your beady eyes." 

"B...beady eyes? Beady eyes!"

My damp body was sending me conflicting emotions which, added to the intense sensations running through my loins, began to cause me to waiver.

"Anyway, your loss. I'm leaving."

I watched the water dripping down his broad back and down the crack that separated his firm buttocks and deep down I knew that I had to have him. 

My mind was in utter turmoil, and when he announced his departure I grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him hard on the mouth.

I was up on my toes on the slippery tiles of the shower stall and I had to arch my back to place my lips to his.

Draco pulled me to him by clutching my rump and pulling me to him.  
My hand slipped between us and I squeezed his massive hard on.

Our lips lingered on each others for a full minute and when we broke we gazed into each others eyes.  
Arousal and ire filled me and my only thought was the burning need to have Malfoy, yes, Malfoy, fuck the shit out of me.

We kissed again and this time he took a fistful of my lank, wet hair and twisted my face to the left and bore down on me.  
In a fit of anger I bit down on his lower lip hard and he growled.

"Take that!"

He slapped me across the kisser and then held me close to his smooth chest and thrust his tongue deep into my mouth.  
I was sorely tempted to bite on it but we exchanged air, and saliva, and sweat in a moment of wanton lust.

I did dig my fingers into his broad chest and I grinned sadistically at the little scraps of his flesh under my nails.

With my arms wrapped around his neck I flung my right leg around his waist and put the heel of my foot into the small of his back.

Draco got the message and brought the tip of his raging stiffie directly at my entrance.  
He pushed up and buried his face in my breasts as he began to savagely pump in and out of my sodden quim.

"Harder, you devil! Fuck me harder!"

"Oh, really? How about that?"

I was consumed by a carnal thirst that could not be tamed and he fucked me with an almost sadistic brutality.  
He twisted my face, tangled my hair in his hands and I made two fists amd hammered him on the chest as he drove in and out of my aching muff.

There was a thin line between unbridled passion and violence that I had never encountered in my life.

"Whore! Fucking Muggle bred whore!"

'Weasel! Damn your eyes, you scum!"

Draco roared and lifted me up into his arms and I dangled three feet up from the floor of the shower, still firmly impaled on his magnificent prick.

He bounced me up and down and I slid onto his entire nine inches on every down stroke.  
I felt totally stuffed and I loved it!

With my lightweight body in his capable arms he pressed me against the wall if the shower and pinned my back to it. 

My feet hooked into each other as I went along for the ride.  
I very nearly swooned at the size of him thrusting up into me at breakneck speed and I came with a scream and a flood of pussy juice. 

Draco put me down and my legs felt like jelly as he turned to to the wall and slammed head against the tiles.

He entered me from behind with his hands gripping my hips and he screwed me senseless with juicy slapping sounds of his wet groin on my damp backside.

I was rocked to the core as he used brute strength to pull me back onto his cock.  
He was in me up to the hilt and I threw my head back as I savoured inch of rock hard dick that he forced inside my bubbling cunt. 

"Make me scream, you devil!"

"You always were a little bossy cow. You got it."

As Draco pulled back and rammed into me over and over the bastard bit the back of my neck and smacked my nether cheeks.  
I spread out my hands on the wall and took the full brunt of his lightning fast strokes.  
Just as I was on the cusp of another orgasm he pulled out and pushed me roughly to my knees.

"Suck on this, you cow. I know you want to."

He pulled on my hair and cock slapped my face as if it were a club.  
I opened my mouth to protest only for him to jam his knob past my lips.  
Detaching myself from the wicked impulse to chew into his organ I instead sucked on the slippery shaft with relish.

"Like that, Granger? My pure blood cock mixed with your Mudblood juices. Makes for a unique cocktail, no?"

"Balls!" I snorted and spat on his bloated cock head and grinned as it dripped a long string of saliva.

I DID like it, the bastard! I closed my lips firmly on his bell end and lashed at him with my darting tongue.

I gripped the base of his dick and bobbed on the tip of his cock in a steady rhythm, fearing the rest of his generous length entering my mouth any further I took things slowly.

I used my tongue to bath the underside of his shaft and encircled his massive glans every time I reached the tip.

"Call that a blowjob? Is that what they do in Muggle world?"

With that uncalled for remark Draco gripped my head firmly in his hands and began to literally face fuck me!  
He hit the back of my throat again and again and I gagged and spluttered saliva down his veiny shaft.

The vibrations in my gullet were like nothing else I had encountered and my pussy ran rivers of my love juices down the crack of my ass.  
I gripped his thighs and drew blood as I raked his flesh as he thrust his thick girth down my neck!

Then he unexpectedly drew back and pulled me up by my hair.

"Let's finish this off in bed."

"Hey! Not so rough!"

I was half dragged, half walked to his side of my quarters and then flung onto the bed.

"Pity you're so flat chested, I would have liked a tit job. Anyway, come here and sit on this, I know you want to."

Draco laid back and pointed his erection up to the ceiling.  
I pouted at him and fluffed up my hair as he provoked ME into fucking HIM. 

I hesitated for a nano second and shook my head in abject disgust.  
At ME not him, as I hungered for the opportunity to ride him that gorgeous dick. 

The room was filled with the heady scent of sex and sweat as I pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him.  
With my knees against his hips I sank onto his entire length with a loud moan. 

I rode him hard and he tangled his fingers in my lank hair and shook my head this way and that. 

"Bastard!"

"Mudblood!"

This was without doubt the most aggressive and hot tempered fuck that I had ever had, and one of the most raunchiest.  
I kept on grinding back and forth on that formidable cock and my aching clit rubbed on his pubic bone and sent divine shocks through my loins.

I pinched both his nipples as hard as I could and I looked him squarely in his cold grey eyes.

"And another thing, your stupid beard is atrocious." 

"Bollocks! Better or worse than yours! He countered.

"Why, you!"

I made two fists and thumped him on the chest as I ricocheted off his stiff prick.   
His balls smacked on my derriere like two ping pong balls and I moaned in ecstasy.

"Not bad, not bad. Take a note, Granger. Could do better, 4 out of 10."

"Oh, yeah!"

I leaned over his chest and raised my bottom up high before slamming down hard until I began to lose strength in my legs.

"Fuck me, my little mare!"

"Oh, for pity's sake!"

I slowed up and fell across his chest with the realisation that for the first time I had bitten off more than I could chew. 

"Come here."

I yelped as I was thrown into the air and then smothered by the silver haired fuck machine.

He guided himself between my open legs and rested his cock against my slit.

"Please, fuck me," I begged in a humiliating mewl.

"I beg your pardon?" He said, gloating.

"I want you to fuck me," I whined.

"Sorry, didn't hear your feeble little whimpering."

I hit him on both biceps as I tried to impale myself on his cock head, which he just kept out of reach.

"You're such a tease. Just fuck me, alright!" 

He bumped the entrance to my pussy and then moved a fraction lower.

"Higher, damn you, higher!"

Suddenly he slipped a pillow under my backside and I stiffened when he pressed against my puckered anus and followed through!

"No! Not there!"

Despite my protestations I was amazed at how my asshole took him in.  
Once he had passed my ring my hole seemed to blossom and as he started to fuck me I opened my mouth in a silent scream. 

Inch by inch he fed me more of his oh, so hard dick and his legs rubbed on the insides of my thighs.  
I shut them tightly to his long shanks as he built up a nice pace.

"I always knew you were an ass lover, you scumbag."

I teased him in return as he huffed and puffed deep inside my back passage.

"I bet you used to take Vincent Crabbe up his fat behind every night, hmm!"

"Cunt! Cunt! Cunt!"

Draco's expression changed to one of extreme fury and his anal assault became more and more insistent.  
His long and frenzied strokes made my tits judder up and down and I felt the oncome of another climax.

"Is this what you want? You think you can torment me, Draco Malfoy?"

I looked over his shoulder at the enthralling rise and fall of his buns as he ravished my poop chute.   
He had truly awoken the animal in me and I dug my nails into his back, urging him to take me harder.

"Oh, really? Is this all you got? I thought you were a sex machine? Why, I can barely feel you."

Draco roared with rage as I moved my hand between us so that I could stuff two fingers inside my molten pussy.   
My orgasm crested and I yelled out, just as Malfoy pulled out and emptied his balls on my belly.

As we collapsed on the bed side by side we basked in our mutual post orgasmic bliss.   
I slowly looked over at Draco who was at the adjoining door that separated our rooms.

"And another thing. Don't go bringing any more girls back later."

"Get stuffed, Granger."

And with that he slammed the door shut.  
I rolled over and sighed as I contemplated my two gaping nether holes which annoyingly would not close up. 

x 

Again at around midnight I was disturbed as I slept by the horrid Malfoy fucking a screaming female.  
This time I was not going to tolerate this outrage and I got out of bed and thumped on the door.

"Keep it down in there! Show some consideration!"

"Don't stop! Don't stop, damn you!"

Came the defiant cry from the woman who was no doubt getting her brains fucked out.  
I turned the handle only to find that it had been locked.  
I grabbed my wand and pointed it at the door and yelled the unlocking charm.

"Alohomora!"

The door swung open and I stormed in, steam pouring out of my ears.  
I was greeted by the sight of Malfoy on top of a woman who had had her legs straight out and up.

Draco was banging in and out and his taut buttocks were directly in my view point, obscuring the face of his moaning lover.  
It was like the moon rising and falling as he stroked up and down with his toes dug in. 

"Malfoy!"

"Ah, Granger. Eager to suck my cock again?"

I hitched up my pajama bottoms in a gesture which meant that I was determined not to waiver in the face of him shagging another.

"Certainly not. Kindly desist this instant."

"Really, Granger. Are you the only one around here permitted to have a love life?"

The woman beneath the sweat soaked Malfoy looked at me over his back and berated me in dulcet Scottish tones.  
I looked into the face of a pretty eighteen year old brunette whose face was surprisingly familiar.

"Minerva?" I mumbled in shock.

"Correct, young lady. Now make yourself scarce while Draco and I finish up here. Off you go."

I withdrew to my side of the room, slightly shame faced and definitely embarrassed.  
It took me a few moments to take in what I had seen.

Apparently Minerva McGonagall was a Metamorphagus!  
A wizard who was capable of changing their physical appearance at will.  
And in this instance she had chosen a much younger and more attractive version of herself!

Who would have thought it? Headmistress Minerva had a sex life!

I was not one to contradict as I loved a good seeing to as much, if not more, than the next girl.

Was there something in the Hogwarts water?

x 

Luna and Ginny looked at each other in a haze of alcohol.  
Hermione had stopped talking and had just drained her fifth redcurrant rum of the evening.  
The inn had begun to thin out as the hour passed midnight. 

"You're kidding!" Said an incredulous Ginny. "Not only did you shag Draco Malfoy in an extraordinary fuck, but he also knobbed an eighteen year old Minerva McGonagall?"

Both female wizards collapsed in hysterics and Hermione just sat and shrugged.

"Nice one, babe. You almost had us there." Chuckled Luna.

"Yeah. Good one, Hermione. Do you think we're that easy?" 

"I see that there's no pulling the wool over your eyes, girls." Said Hermione with a knowing wink.

END


End file.
